Fifty Childish Hearts
by Alive13
Summary: She couldn't feel. And she tells me that I could feel. I wish she'd know what it's like to be me. - upcoming. Crack!Coupling. Read and Review with an open mind, please. I'd apriciate it.
1. 001: Comfort

01: ComfortBy:Lain E.

Disclaimer : Crack coupling, first fan fiction and a crossover. Bite me, flamers. It's Near (Death Note) x Namine (Kingdom Hearts) This is a part of a challenge I am doing. Neither character is mine, they are owned by respective creators (Ohba/Obata and Square Enix) and this is going to be series of short stories. So, enjoy.

The heavy, gray blanket that I had laid down over her covered up her small features but it seemed to keep her warm underneath it. I sat next to her, silently worrying about her. The girl had been so afraid of something, I couldn't figure out what it was. I lay one of my teddy bears next to her, without making a sound. She seemed like she needed it more than I did. I slowly picked myself up from my usual position, planning on fixing some tea for her and myself.

"…Near?" Her voice was almost soothing as it finally entered my ears. I turned around after hearing her, as she lifted herself from the floor where she was laying; glancing at me. Her blue eyes looked at me somewhat sadly. I noticed this and, hearing the chime of the microwave that was nearby, grabbed out the mug of warm water and set it aside on a table nearby. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I tried to smile. It was really hard to, considering I know I'm not good at it.

"Are you okay?" I managed. Her fingers ran through the blonde tangles in her hair and she looked down, I can tell her expression was saddened by the way her eyebrows hung down and the frown that started looming over her face. Like an ink stain that would never go away, this expression stayed in my mind.

"They…" She was slightly choking. "The Organization wants me to return." My heart almost stopped beating. **They want her to return**. I blinked.

"What if you don't want to leave?" I inquired. "Don't you like it here, Namine?" Have I driven away your company? Is it me that could have caused you to leave? Her blue eyes looked into my gray ones.

"You're worried," She commented. "I never thought you'd worry about me, Nate River." You have shown me a little bit about showing one's emotions, my dear Namine. Why would you still be here? If I forced you out of my office, then that would show I wasn't worried about you. If I ignored you, like I do everyone else, I wouldn't be worried about you. But I am worried. I guess that's a feeling you'd think I would never share with… well, hardly anyone. You've slowly realized that I only want to share emotions because you feel you have none. She has emotions; she's not like me… I've seen her smile before and it's because of me, I'm guessing. I've made her smile. I found my arms slowly wrapping around her stomach, and she moved away slightly as if a little surprised. She sighed.

"I don't want to end up giving you up." She said, a little bit sad.  
"Why?" That question was the only thing caught against my throat. It was painful and it hurt, it was like childhood memories of Mello threatening to choke me if I got a good grade on a test paper without studying. But this was different; words were backing up like a traffic jam in my throat and I couldn't quite get anything more out than just that question.

"Xemnas would force me to forget you," I could tell in her eyes that she was about ready to cry. "But I wouldn't, I can't… I… I won't." I felt her body move closer to mine. Due to claustrophobia I would've normally lost the ability to let out a breath, but this feels nice. Not crushing. Not horrifying. This felt like having a stuffed animal nearby to curl up with, but Namine was no toy, plush or any of that. She was a living, breathing human being, even though she barely knew it. Her heart beat.

"I won't let him come here for you," It finally came out. I always had confidence. That was one of the things that eventually achieved Light Yagami's defeat. Since I have taken care of that, this will be next. I held her closer, pressing my face lightly against her shoulder. "For one, I am a detective. I will solve anything I can," She felt even warmer, by the time I spoke up.

"Why me, though?" She inquired. I smiled."Turn around, Namine," I said, calmly, building up courage to do this. She did so, and slowly, I brought my mouth to hers. It was a quick kiss, and then I pulled away. Her face tinged a slight red. "You mean a lot more to me than you realize."

**_~Owari (End)_**


	2. 002: Kiss

**02: Kiss**

**By: Lain E.**

**A//N: And this is where I get haters, right? Nope. Just suck it up. =w=**

She could not feel. It was like her entire body was numb to anything. She was watching what I was doing. She tells me that I am lucky to feel. She thinks she feels something, but isn't that all Nobodies. I'm one, even. My emotions have detached themselves from my body since I was seven years old. I may be a "somebody" as Namine refers to me as, because she knew that I let my emotions be in a constant slumber. Forever.

* * *

"NATE!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" I heard Mello yell in anger. I sighed. Incompetent, insignificant, over-emotional fool who panics over me besting him. It's not my fault, really. I just don't see it that way. Why he goes to such immature lengths to impress L such as this, I really have no idea. But if keeps this up, he's going to wake up everyone downstairs from me (including Roger) and he would be sinking in a puddle called trouble. To avoid such things, I crack the door, giving a tired expression.

"You've **got** to be kidding me," I muttered. He tried to push the door, and me but I kept my weight to the firmest. "Up this late to tell me it's my fault you got the grade you deserve? Or for punishment over my achievement, you'll beat me bloody, right?" His blue eyes glared daggers at me.

"You're gonna get it, you little brat!" He growls at me, pushing against the door, harder. I'm starting to move a little. This isn't good. My small arms still pushed against the door until I ended falling on the floor, landing on the back of my head. I was looking up at a very angry 12-year-old boy. I had to admit, Mello was the little muscle of his football team, and he was very aggressive on the field. I one time heard that his cleats connected to an opponents face when he played, I wouldn't put that past him. Knowing my luck, that would happen to me.

* * *

I woke up, slowly, sighing; relieved that was just a dream. Mello kicking my face in was not something I'd like to remember much of. In fact, I've got in maybe a few scuffles with him, but everything else was a verbal bullet being shot. Meant to kill self-esteem. But, luckily he is dead; I don't need to worry about him anymore. I am safe. And alive. As the night went on, she still slept like an angel. I crawled over, pressing my lips on hers softly, then going back to my pillow next to hers, closed my eyes, and fell back asleep. Her lips felt really soft and I'm very glad she's there to remind me that I am human.

**Owari. End**

**Note: Really short. I got a massive block, but these stories vary in length, some themes are a little more entertaining. Bye.**


End file.
